


Two Worlds

by fuckitupconner



Series: Two Worlds [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Childhood Trauma, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Gay Male Character, I'm Bad At Tagging, If you only read one work by me, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jewish Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Muslim Character, Original Character Death(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Reletionship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Strong Female Characters, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckitupconner/pseuds/fuckitupconner
Summary: follow me on twitter or perishhttps://twitter.com/fuckitupconnie





	1. Refuge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter or perish  
> https://twitter.com/fuckitupconnie

The city of Los Vesdto, the streets were saw cars packed up while the many rich rode above in the newly introduced flying cars, sending and poisoning the air by the smog from all vehicles. Air was smogy, leading to the civilians to wear their masks. Amongst this busy night, a late-teen left their complex and threw on their hoodie. Blending into the crowd and entered on into a nearby passport press.

“Hi, uh, my name is Jason and—”

“ID, passport, and grant of entry please,” The employee asked, sipping a newly brewed coffee.

“Oh! Uh… You see—”

“No ID, passport, orgrant of entry; no entry. Only men above 30 may pass with viable passport. Please call number on slip for further complaints.” He informed, cutting them off and giving an entry denial slip.

“What? I-I have a passport but I was never told I needed the other two? Wasn’t it—”

“Due to new protocol and sporadic insurrections acts, we are to abide by these new guidelines. Again, call the number and go home, boy.” He finished, visibly annoyed.

“Well, it’s actually lady— Ow! Okay! Damn…” The security pushed them out of the line, guiding them to the entrance.

Being booted out, Jason huffed and started to panic internally. “What now?? I can’t go home...But I can’t stay anywhere near this place.” It was when they looked up and saw from afar a cargo importation station. A light bulb lit.  
  


Moving with the crowd, Jason made their way to the station but noticed a soldier was registering the workers. Jason was about to scream with anger but noticed a near portable potty stall, with a few enterings and leaving their orange and red vests. Yet, another light bulb lit

Jason power-walked over, casually walking and swiping the vest. They hopped into the stall to slip it on and tried blending into the line of workers. The line reached the gate where the guard checked them out, looking through the iPad, “Name?”

“Uh… Oh, its Jerry.” Jason said, taking the name tag off and holding up to him.

“Alright, there’s about a double dozen stack of crates needed to be ported.” He printed out a small paper with the loading station, stuck it with the tag and gave it back.

Nodding, Jason jogged in and breathed a big sigh of disbelief and relief, “Oh my fucking god that work!” They composed themselves again and got to the crates. After loading them into the ship, the pilots pushed past them. “Aye! Took you long enough.” One said, “Liftoff is in 50 seconds, check our crates before you get off, squirt.” The other added, walking into the cockpit and closing the door.

Jason sighed, looking through them only to close the loading door and hop into a crate. Luckily the pilots didn’t notice and started up the ship.

The ship rumbled and shook the interior. The engines roared as the ship jerked Jason and the rest of the crates.

Hours past, Jason opens the lid of the crate and took a peek. The doors to the cockpit were still close. The coast was clear. They got out and opened the window. The window reveals the deep of space, stars twinkling that amazed Jason. They never been or seen space, besides stock images on the internet. They walked around the storage room of the ship, it was dark with a dim light from the ceiling. Jason walked up to the cockpit door, looking through a peeping-window to see they were asleep. Just above, Jason looked at the cockpit window, seeing the large planet Thrane.

It was so huge! The atmosphere looked clear and pristine as the sun rays radiated off its surface. No longer, the ship beeped to wake the pilots with an automated voice over the PA “Entering Atmosphere in 2 hours…” Jason excited but nervously climbed back into the crate.

“Ugh, okay. Hey, Peter, can you check the crates?” The pilot asked, taking a hit of coffee and turned off autopilot.

Peter, the co-pilot, nodded with a sigh. Getting up and went into the storage room. He glanced at the crates, simply aligning them together to look organized. “There we go, Jesus that last one was heavy as.” He returned to the cockpit, locking the cockpit door behind him.

Jason sighed with relief and patiently waited, but after an hour they were dozing off and fell asleep. The ship rumbled, encountering turbulence that awoke Jason for a second before promptly falling back to sleep.

Jason woke up sometime later, not knowing what time they jolted up to realize they’re still in a crate. Hearing muffled voice and footsteps made his adrenaline and anxiety rush. But before Jason could think of what to do, the lid was opened from the outside/

“Look I’m sorry I—!” He began to plead but noticed the opener wasn’t a worker, but a woman. A very tall woman. She confusing looked them, about to speak but had no time when a security guard shouted at her. She quickly fled. Jason followed her with no thought, leaving behind their money.

The two fled through the streets, with the woman parkouring and leaping on buildings as more policemen tried catching them. Jason watched in awe but struggled to keep up. Turning a block, the woman stopped as it was a dead end. Jason stopped at the corner, watching where she was going.

She looked up at the wall and took the rope that held up drying clothing, tying a loop and threw it onto the wall. The rope caught onto the roofs satellite dish and she promptly climbed knowing it was tight enough to sustain her.

Jason jogged over, pulling on it to see it was tight and began to climb. But towards the top, the dish was ripped out and released the rope. Luckily, Jason was able to grab the edge of the roof and pulled themselves up. Looking around, the woman was gone. They stood up to see an alley on the other side where a sewage lid spun around before the closing. Jason climbed down and looked at the lid. The police could be heard just around the corner and rather than running away, Jason opened the sewage lid and hopped in.

Closing it, they climbed down the ladder and getting to the bottom they were jerked to the ground with a gun at them.

The woman looked angrily, “Who sent you!? No imperial—!”

“I’m not them! I-I’m Jason! The crate girl! Please...Please don’t shoot!” Jason pleaded, shaking with fear. “I came to Thrane for refuge!”

The woman gasped and remembered, dropping her gun and helped Jason up. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you… Wait, why were you there?”

Jason breathed in and out to calm down, “I couldn’t take a normal flight. I smuggled myself here. I’m sorry for following... “

“No! No, it's alright! Honestly, if you’re looking for refuge I know a place. Follow me.” She smiled and began walking.

They caught up to them, walking alongside her. “Oh, the name is Skye by the way. Yours?” She asked.

“Oh… Well, it's Jason but…”

“But what?” Skye asked.

“You see, I’m transgender…” Jason said shyly, expecting a bad reaction.

“Oh! What’re your pronouns then?”

“Huh… Uh, they’re female. I came here to transition to a woman.” Jason explained, their expression changing from scared to relieved. “I haven’t thought up of a good name besides Stacey and Ji.”

“Hmm… Hey, is it cool if I suggest one?” She asked again.

“Oh? Yeah! Please do!” Jason responded with glee.

“How about Jacey? Like, combining Stacy and Ji?” Skye suggested happily.

“Oh my god! That’s a good one! I think I’ll use that actually… Wow, who knew a… Wait what are you? I take you aren’t a “normal citizen”?”

“Haha, yeah. I’m a rebel, an insurrectionist. You probably heard of us on the news.” She nodded. “I know you have an opinion on us, right? I’m sure we on Earth don’t make it easy.”

“Yeah, you don’t… Well, them there! Not you specifically. But the opinion, I don’t really… I don’t or could watch TV.” Jacey shrugged with a frown. “You guys did raise the age and requirements to get a flight so thanks!”

Skye chuckled, “Aw, I’m sorry. So, uh, what are you seeking refuge from?” They stopped at a wall.

“Well, I came here to escape my mother… Years she’s been abusing me, both physically and emotionally. I got sick of it and… Yeah. Also to escape the heavy police there but it seems that it's far more policed here than it made it be on those sites.

“Yeah. They glamorize Thrane as a tourist attraction, I mean what do you expect when they take natives home and colonize it for personal gain. Like we’re just a tourist attraction.” Skye sighed.

“We? Natives?” Jacey questioned.

“Hmm? Oh, uh, you don’t know about Thrane, huh? Well, actually given your age, you probably wouldn’t huh.” She added and knelt down to feel the wall.

“What?”

“I’ll explain in a few,” Skye said, pushing in a piece of the wall and a hole appeared. “Hop in. It's like a slide!”

Jacey looked at the whole and to Skye with skepticism.

“Okay fair enough. Here, I’ll go first.” Skye sat in the hole and offered a hand. “You trust me?”

She hesitantly took Skye’s hand, where she put Jacey right behind her. The slide began to rumble, “Uh… Skye!? I’m not so sure…”

“Just trust me!” She smiled as they were sucked in. Jacey tightly gripped onto her, Skye laughed and held her arms to ensure Jacey is going to be safe.


	2. Home Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After running into Skye, she is taken to their home, well home base! Skye introduces her to her friends and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Credit to Obi_MMD on twt for helping with the chapter title uwu!

After a few short seconds of terror from being sucked, they were spat into a room where a tall bearded man waited. 

“Oh, hey Alex.” Skye greeted, stilling holding Jacey's arms.

“Hey, wait who’s that?” Alex waved but was taken aback.

“This is Jacey,” She turned to her, Jacey slightly shook. “You’re fine. Plus your gripping around my breasts and its digging in.”

Jacey looked and in a blinked removed her hands with embarrassment. “Oh, Oh! I’m sorry—!”

“Hey, don’t sweat it, Jacey,” Skye reassured her.

“Hold up, hold up. What? Oh, who? Why?” Alex asked confusedly with his guard up.

“Oh, ha. I found Jacey in a crate I was trying to steal out of but I found a cutie instead, which am I complaining? Pfft! No!” She joked and motioned Jacey over to Alex. “Seriously, she’s seeking refuge from her mother and police.”

“Ahh. Okay, have you asked Levi about this? Considering the last ‘refuge’ sort of…” He trailed off and motioned a line across the next, “Yknow, at Levi…”

“Alex, Jacey isn’t that. You think an undercover twat would conceal themselves in a crate that I coincidentally opened.” She retorted with an eye roll. “I get that fascists these days can be… disturbingly methodical but, yknow.”

He rolled his eyes but smiled, “Well, I’ll be in the corner to say I told you so.”

Skye took Jacey through a small hallway that then expanded an entire large room with a large but bulky digital computer. There at the table, a black man who talked with another man who, when turning to reveal his left, showed an entire left side of machine.

Jacey hid behind Skye after seeing the shocking side of the cyborg. Skye was unfazed and hug the two, “Hey, dad. Sorry, I got sidetracked.” Revealing Jacey to the two, “Jacey, Levi, Leader of the Rebellion. Also my tired stressed dad.” Point to the aging black man who tiredly smiled. “And, Jack—”

  
“Its Jac!” He interrupted.  
  


“Haha, Jac, one of our techies and medical aid.” Skye chuckled. “He’ll often be calling his husband, Adam, who is our general accountant and is also a medical degree.”

“Ooh, he’s a committed man.” Jacey joked with a small giggle.

Skye giggled along while the others rolled their eyes with a smile. “Anyways, uh, I’ll let Alex show you around while Dad lectures me.”

Alex sighed with a groan and signaled Jacey over to him. She awkwardly skipped over to him, where he leads them down a smallish hall that had several doors. “This is the bunker-hall. This one is me ‘n’ Skye’s, there’s an empty one so I assume you’ll be taking that. Lord knows what would happen if you two shared a bed.” He said with a smug grin.

“Hey! Uh-pff! What you imply?” She asked with her cheeks turning red. “God, am I that obvious?”

“Wait what? You’re a lesbian or? If you’re, like cool sharing that is.”

“Hehe, uh...yeaaaah. I like girrrrrrrrls.” She said sheepishly. 

“Haha, you’re such a mess,” Alex said laughing. “I mean I’m no better.”

“What are you a lesbian too?” She jokingly asked.

“No, but I am gaaay. I like duuuudes.” He replied, mimicking Jacey. “Plus I’m, like, polyaaaaam. So, uh, like, more duuuuuudes.”

“Oh sweet! And shut up!” She laughed.

The two shared a chuckle before Alex took her to their training room, where Skye finally caught up with them. “This is where we beat our me-I mean sandbags. Just generally work out, y’know. Oh, hey it's the Ms. Muscles.”

“Shut up, furry. Hey! Talked to Levi.” Skye came up from behind, patting Jacey. “You can stay, but you’ll have to sleep with us… In like your own bunk.”

“Aww, tough luck Jacey.” Alex teased and was promptly elbowed.

“Hey! You want me to, like flex? Maybe show off some, y’know, cool moves?” Skye asked the two.

Jacey nodded enthusiastically and Alex shrugged with a smug look. Skye nodded and took them over to a larger area where she hauled out a droid and opened its head to type into it. “This here is our battle puppets, or droids. Alexa and her girlfriend got these for us and Jac was able to put in a neat future like...So!” She explained, standing back and let the droid stand up. It suddenly glitched into a hologram of herself. “Jac imputed enemies and of course some of us as enemies to fight and practice with.”

Jacey looked in awe. Skye smiled, got into her fighting position and charged at the droids. The droid dodged, using its elbow to land a hit on her back and picked her up by the ankles, throwing her across the room into a pile of sandbags. She laughed and got back up, running and slide under it. Swiftly grabbing by its hair and returning the favor, launching it at the wall and ran at it again. Uppercutting and punching the droid quicker than it can dodge. It eventually found an opening and kicked her in the gut, kicking her face and punched her back. Suddenly a little dizzy, she stepped back. Letting the droid run at her, only to slide under, trip it and picked it up to head the droid. Breaking its arm in the process. 

Jacey watched amazed but couldn’t help flinching when Skye broke the droid's arm. “Woah! I never have seen someone so..?”  
  
“Buff? Cool? Yeah, I know. “ She bragged. Flexing her arms and left the droid on the ground. “I got that charm, y'know. The ladies and men always tap my shoulder for quick,” She took Jacey by the hand and spun her, “Dance.” 

Alex rolled his eyes and left them to their devices.   
  
Jacey giggled but noticed the droid got up, its arm dangling and running right to them. In a panic, she pushed Skye out of the way but realized she couldn’t fight and curled up into a ball. Skye was pushed down and could only watch the droid kicking Jacey across the room. 

Jacey yelped and flew for a brief second before rolling and landing on another rebel. Skye ran and helped Jacey and the rebel up. 

  
“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” She apologized, “...But why’d you do that?!” Skye tried to keep herself from laughing at the huge foot imprint on her forehead.

“Jesus.” The rebel, that cushioned Jacey landed on, dusted themselves off. “Usually Alex is the one to top me.”

“Sorry, Jared! Oh shit, your glasses.”

Jacey looked and saw they were broken. “Oh! Oh no! I’m so sorry! Look, I’ll pay—”

“Hey! Hey! Don’t worry! You were just following my boyfriend's sister, she’s the troublemaker here. But don’t worry about it, I can get a friend of mine around here to fix it.”

“Wait, oh! Alex is your boyfriend?” Jacey asked, hiding the footmark and punching Skye in the arm as she laughed.

“Uh-huh! We’ve been going for a-uuuh...5 months now!” He answers happily with a nod. 

“Oh! Congrats!” She congratulated him with a pat and a handshake. 

“Well! We better get going before I fling her at someone again.” Skye laughed, going back to the droid and shutting it down. “Bye Jared!”

“Bye!” He waved as the two left.

Skye nudged Jacey with a giggle on their way back, “Damn, those were some radical skills.”

Jacey punched her arm and laughed, “Shut! Uuup!”

They play-fought down the hall until reaching the control room. Levi who just sent Alex and Alexa off to fetch more supplies and resources. “Oh, Skye! Did you give Ms. Jacey a tour?”

“Yep! She—! Ow! Okay, the droid I was fighting with, kicked her” She kicked her leg as an example, “Right across the room and onto Jared. But! He’s okay! And Jacey's okay too!”

“Just tell everyone, why don'tcha.” She rolled her eyes.

“Well, it's getting late so you should get to sleep. It's been a long day as it is.” He nodded, shaking her hand again and motioning her off with Skye.


	3. Ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having one exciting day, Skye takes Jacey to her bunk and helps her settle in. Alex comes and informs her of a, fairly, standard mission, and Skye offers Jacey to come along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter @fuckitupconner

Skye took her back to the halls and opened their room, “Sorry you gotta bunk with us, we don’t have much room as of recently.”

“Oh, no it's cool! You and Alex are pretty cool! I don’t mind sharing a room.” Jacey shrugged, walking in and flopped on the middle bunk but in the process bonked her head on the wall. “Ow! Ah… Okay, there’s a wall but other than that, it's pretty cozy!”

Skye held back her laugh, looking at the clock that hung over their small desk. “Hmm. I guess I can call it a night...Oh! Wait, do you have spare clothes?”

Jacey nodded and went to take off her backpack but felt nothing on her shoulders. “What?! Wait! Ohh...No! I left it all there! No!” She yelled to herself and sighed.

“Its okay! I got old spares that don’t fit! You can have! That’s why I asked. Don’t worry!” Skye said, patting Jacey’s shoulder and handed her a sloppy folded pile of clothes from their desk. “Sorry for the mess, I’m not really good at folding.”

She went from a frown to a tired smile. Skye pointed her to their small bathroom on the side, Jacey went and came back out sheepishly wearing a white singlet, baggy winter jammies with cute kitten patterns and socks.

“Aw! You look amazing!” She cheered, patting Jacey as she came by and laid down. Her smile slowing fading to a frown as she took out a phone, scrolling through it as buzzed.

“The fucking…” Jacey started but sighed and muttered in spanish.

“What's wrong, JiJi?” Skye asked, looking over at the screen.

Jacey shakes her head and handed her the phone, hugging the pillow.

Skye takes the phone and looks to see the incoming messages under ‘Mom/Katherine’

“Get home right now, Jason.”  
“Are you even looking at your phone?”  
“Little fucking shit i will call the police on you again”  
“young man answer my fucking texts”

Skye frowned and looked to Jacey whose hands were shaking even if they gripped the pillow as hard as she could. Burying her face in the pillow.

“Hey, Ji? I can ask Jac to turn off any tracking and provide the phone to wiped of anything?” She asked

Jacey nodded but didn't reply. Skye put the phone down and sat next to her, bringing her into a hug to see her face covered in tears.

“I feel so bad… But, but she's never loved me! She starved me, beaten me and anything under the sun yet I feel like shit!” Jacey said through her tears. “What if I'm not who I am. Am I just really mentally ill for feeling like this… Maybe—”

“Jacey. That is who you are. ” Skye stopped her, looking her in the eyes with a comforting smile and wiped her tears. “Don’t listen to her, she can't hurt you anymore. It's goin’ to be okay.”

She nodded and continued to cry into Skye’s chest. Skye sighed, patting her hair, “Everythings moving so fast, huh? I take it this is your first time running away?”

Jacey shakes her head. “The first time,” sniffs, “The first time... I was suppose to stay at a friends but their parent went behind his back and called my mother who came with the police... When I got home...” She stopped, unable to continue.

“Aww... Jacey. I know it's scary. Everyone will tell you it's fine to be yourself...Until you don’t be who they expect. We try to be us but there'll always be someone we can't trust. I know it's overwhelming, you’re literally in a new world and a 6-foot mess pulled a knife on you only to now be cradling you in their arms. But y’know, you have to keep moving forward. I know this so corny but,” She shrugged. “I know you can do it! I believe in you. ”

Jacey raised her head to have Skye smiling and wiping her tears. Finally smiling while she squished her face. “I’m Jacey and I can do it!” Skye mimicked. “I also am very smol.”

She laughed with a yawn. “I should shleep.”

Skye giggles and nods, tucking in her friend. “I’m the top bunk so if you need anything just wake me.”

Jacey nodded and settled in.

* * *

Next thing a loud blaring in the twos ears. Scaring the living shit out of Skye who fell out of bed, “Who the fuck—!” Alex was on the floor laughing in hysteria.

Jacey sat up but bonked her head on the cement “Ah! Oww…”

Skye sighed, grabbing her pillow to beat Alex. “YOU LITTLE SHIT IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THIS”

After Alex recovered from his laughing fit, he finally said but with a wheeze, “Ha! Okay, okay. Levi wants you, it's ‘about this super high-tech Jac found. He thinks we can infiltrate the place and swipe it.”

“High-tech what? Like, weaponry, gadgets or?” Skye asked, slipping off her sleeping singlet and into her blue one.

“I dunno.” He shrugged and gave Skye a hydro flask of chilled coffee. “So what the green giant’s is little sister gonna do?”

“Huh? Oh! Jacey, wanna join us on a stealth mission?”

“Uh! I don’t know? Don’t I have to be, uh, skilled? I don’t even know how to shoot a gun.” Jacey nervous said, hopping out of bed.

“Yeah, plus I doubt Levi will let her come along,” Alex added.

“Oh psh, it's a stealth mission. You and I take out the bad guys, then Jac can just swipe the thing. We’ll be fine, I’m sure he’ll allow this if I say I’m looking after her.”

“Uh-Huh, y’know you make it more obvious that—” He smirked before Skye elbowed him.

“Anyways! Jacey, you can get changed! I’ll change out here.” She smiled.

The gang dressed and went out to the control room, or nicknamed Computer Room.

“Skye! So, this place here,” Levi pointed over the digital-table of a holographic military importation base. “Is where undercover found a large file including future projects and events. Such as parades, and perhaps military-grade vehicles. That’s all our undercover knew, the file or files are protected tightly secure.”

“Sure. Until I take a crack at it. It’ll be like mining dirt.” Jac interjected, rolling over on a wheelie chair.

“Why would you mine dirt?” Levi asked confused.

“... Nevermind.” Jac sighed. ‘Anyways, I already got the harddrive ready, are you guys?”

“Totally!” Skye nodded but shifted their view to Jacey. “But…! I was wondering if we could bring Jacey with us. It's a stealth mission, so it won't be too dangerous.”

Levi looked at Jacey, thinking and brushing his beard. “Are you sure? Do you know how to fight, Jacey?”

“N—”

“Yes! She does! But she isn’t good at all. I got a gun under my pillow, she can borrow that!”

Levi sighed and nodded, “Fine! But! Protect her then. You all be careful. The military, well, Empire, has been more up in arms as of lately. Stricter and harsher.”

“We’ll be fine. As long as Skye doesn’t fuck it up.” Alex joked, twirling the hologram and sent it towards a plug chip into the table and took it out.

“Shut up, Furry.” Skye rolled her eyes. “You ready, Jacey?”

Jacey looked at them all, feeling the butterflies in her stomach swarm and nearly reaching her mouth but swallowing, she nodded, “Yeah! Let’s do this!”


	4. Data

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacey tags along with the gang to steal important but secure information from a military base a few miles away from the grand city.

“Hey! Give me some space!” Alex complained, as the box was dropped into the room.

“Just wait!” Jac hushed him. Listening to the soldiers, hearing the muffled conversation and heard a loud slam of a metal door.

Skye promptly kicked the lid, popping it off to fly across the room. “They need to conceal these crates better.”

“Be little more subtle? Good thing those doors are loud.” Jac advised but laughed. Going to the metal door and began to unlock it.

She helped the others out and they crowded around Jac. “Stay behind us.” Alex said as Skye gave her a gun.

Jac finally got the door open and took a look to see a few guards walking down the hallway, holding rifles. “Got two, Alex and Skye, you take care of them.”

  
The twins nodded and snuck out, leaving Jacey with Jac. They quietly powered walked, seeing one was going to the end of the hall while the other stood. Alex snuck up, holding him in a choke hold and snapping his neck. Skye helped drag the body behind cover and took their access card and gun.

The other turned and walked back. Alex went up to him with the gun, holding him back as Skye ran up but the struggling guard kicked her in the face, breaking her nose. She stepped back, holding her nose while Alex already finished the job.

  
“Ow! Son of a bitch!” She said, holding her nose. Looking to her hand with a droplet of gold.

Jac came over with Jacey, grabbing a rag from his pocket “Watch your profanity.”

“Just because you’re, like, ten years older doesn’t make you my DAAAD.” She laughed, pinching her nose.

Jacey laughed with them but was more confused about the gold blood, “Haha! You going to be okay, Skye?”

“Yeah, yeah! Just a golden nose.” She nodded, holding her nose with a rag Jac offered her.

They continued, taking down a few more groups of guards before reaching the right door. Jac began to type into the keypad, injecting a drive into it that override the lock and opened the door. In the room, there was a huge computer screen in the middle while there were panels and buttons on around the entire room. A few crates were pushed next to the corner and against the large computers.

“Woah!” Jacey exclaimed as Jac worked his magic to access the Master computer. “What's in those crates?”

“If I’m guessing right, probably gadgets,” Alex suggested, trying to pry it open and found it was empty with only a few extension cords and manual for a computer and its add-on(s). “Ah, no. Just an extension.”

“How’s the data coming along, Jac?” Skye asked, handing him the drive Alex gave to her.

“Thanks! Pretty good, this security system is pretty tight. Just need a few.” He nodded, typing in as small denied pop-ups appeared.

Sighing he used his robotic finger, transforming the tip into a USB and jammed it into the port as access flashed and the information was downloading into his arm. “Woah… This is trippy. I can see it in my red-eye!”

“What are they?” Skye asked curiously.

“Hmm... Can’t say. It's still buffering and downloading but I can make out something about a parade? And something with scientists.”

Suddenly the door they entered started beeping. The pad inside showing a red to green light. Jac turned, yanking his finger out and dashed into one of the empty crates with the others. The door opened, a loud clacking of boots echoed in the room. Jacey popped her up to see who it was.

A very tall suited man walked in with a cane with an assistant chatting his ear off gleefully. “Now! We’ve received your information and updated all the equipment. The patients you requested, troops of going into the forest to—”

He covered the assistant's mouth, looking around. Sniffing and noticing the computer had a program opened. “Someones here…” He said, his deep voice echoed.

  
Jacey hid her head, they could hear the two men walking around the room and clack of a gun. “W..Who is that?” She whispered.

“You don’t know?” Alex asked.

“Shut up!” Skye shouted at them, hearing the footsteps get louder and louder.

The loud clacks of the shoes triggered a memory in Jacey, she peaked up to see where he was again. He was by the crate but was called back over to the computer, seeing that files were paused. She stared as she began to hyperventilate in the small crate with no space, the man looked back and Jacey freaked out. Seeing a glimpse of her angry mother in his eyes.

“I…! I have to go!” She panted, shaking with the gun in her hand. "She's gonna...!"

“Jacey, Jacey! No! Wait!” Skye whispered and reached for her.

Jacey ignored her and ran out in a panic, frantically shooting the man but before she could run out the man wrapped his hands around the woman and pinned them against the wall. Grabbing out his own gun and pressed it hard against her head.

She wanted to scream but only froze, dropping her gun and stared.

“The others.” He asked in a firm tone.

“I...I…!” Jacey stammered. Feeling his grip tighten and the gun trigger slowly being pulled. Shutting her eyes as tears ran down her face uncontrollably and whimpered.

He didn’t ask again, his face unimpressed and pulled the trigger. A shot could be heard.

Jacey flinched but felt nothing, only a quick breeze. She opened her eyes to see Skye holding the gun up into the air and before she could blink Skye took the hand of the man she already held and threw him out of the way. Hiding Jacey behind her, “Stay close!”

“Knew I smelled it… A demi.” He said, noticing the gold blood on his sleeve.

“Uh, what?”

Skye said nothing, making a gesture as a sudden spark of fire swarmed her hand and down. Forming a long blue-tinted sword.

Jacey stared in awe and confusion. “W..What!”

“Ah, the beast wants to fight? Haha! That’s so sweet… and stupid.” He unsheathed a sword from his cane.

“Alex!” She yelled and charged to the man. Their swords clashed, pushing another back.

Alex hopped out with a bow and arrow summoned as he and Jac ran to Jacey, protecting her.

“Alex is he? That is quite useful.” He said ominous, pushing her back and grabbing her by the hair. Throwing her at the computer and charged to the others.

“No!” She screamed.

“I think the fuck not!” Alex yelled, forming into a hooved lion and roared. Running at the man who stopped and dodged him.

Jacey began to freak out again but confused, looking at Jac. “What the hell is going on!?”

“Can’t explain now, c’mon!” He nudged her and the two started running out. The alarm already going off.

“You forgot I had an assistant, now it’ll be harder for you all. Congrats!” He said calmly and swung at the lion. Landing a blow on his face. He whimpered, transforming back to hold his face and back away. The man took a pair of cuffs out and ran but was tackled by Skye, “Don’t you try it!”

He smiled and flipped them over and held her down, “If so, maybe you could be the patient.”

She grunted and kicked him out, summoning fire and blasted him. “Everyone. Move!” She ordered them.

The two men nodded and went on and took Jacey but she stopped, “But Skye”

“Now! I’ll catch up.” She yelled, turning to them but felt a sudden sharp pain in her shoulder. Skye jerked forward, summoned her sword again to swing at whatever it was. He flinched, covering his face with anger.

  
She held her bleeding arm and ran out, glimpsing at him and caught up with the gang who were blocked by a blockade of shoulders. Guns aimed for the heads.

“Surrender!” The officered barked.

“Make us!” Alex and Skye barked back, summoning his lion and her fire. Firing blasts of fire and Alex tackle them after blinding them. Skye dove in with a sword to take out a troop, turning, Alex formed back with his bow and stood with each other back to back. Seeing someone come up in their peripheral, the two waited and in-sync punched the trooper, once in the face and a kick in the back.

“We have to go! More are coming!” Jac warned them, “Find a vent or something!”

They all started running. Turning a corner but found another group of troops and continued straight. The troops chased after them, throwing something that tripped up Jacey. She looked and tried untangling it but it was already tightly wrapped around her legs.

“Skye! Help!” She screamed.

Skye stopped dead in her tracks, taking out Jacey’s gun from her pocket and shot one of the troop's spot on. Running back and picked her up, throwing the empty gun at the men and dashed for it.  
  
Jac pointed to a room and they all slid in, he slammed the door, locked it and pointed at the vent above. Alex ripped it off, letting everyone crawl in and hands the lid to Jac who wielded back once they were all inside. Jacey’s nerves and adrenaline gradually calmed, following the gang as a cold gust of air-cooled them all. The alarm blared as the marching of men was muffled by the metal. Eventually, they found the exit, Skye kicked the vent out and caught Jacey, Alex, and Jac after jumping out.

  
“It's too dangerous to just walk it, we’ll fly you two and take some cover in the forest,” Alex said but noticed Skye’s bleeding shoulder. “You going to be fine?”

“Oh yeah! Just a stab wound.” She said, ripping her pant’s leg and with the help of Jacey tied it over the wound. “I’ll carry Jiji, you carry the toaster.”

“Hey!”

“Haha”

  
Alex and Skye picked up the flightless friends and summoned their large wings that ripped a small opening in their back’s clothes for said wings. They took off and sped through the leaves of the trees, dodging the motion tracking guns fire. Eventually flying far to hear the alarm distant and hovered down. Gently putting their friends now and shrunk their wings.


End file.
